


Monsters in Hawkins

by Lokis_tantrum



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cutting, Dismemberment, Harringrove, M/M, Torture, Vampire Steve Harrington, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, harringrove au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_tantrum/pseuds/Lokis_tantrum
Summary: It's late one night and the kids are convinced that there is some type of monster out in he woods. They drag Billy and Steve into a reconnaissance mission, where they end up being attacked by some strange creatures.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampire/Werewolf panel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570166) by zayzcv. 



> This story is based on the amazing work of Zayacv. They did an amazing panel of Steve as a Vampire and Billy as a werewolf and the idea just got stuck in my head until this came out. If you don't like the pairing don't read. There is some graphic violence at one point and I apologize in advance for it. This is the first work I've actually posted...Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

They had been taking a stroll through the quarry, it had been strange at first being friends with a werewolf, but now, well things had changed with the fight and now they were inseparable. The town was in awe of the strange friendship after the fight granted most of them did not know what they were, or why the fight had gone down between the two. Now even Billy was roped into helping with the kids that hung around Harrington. Hence why they were in the quarry. The brats had convinced Harrington that they were sure that there was a strange new monster out in the woods close to the quarry, so they had come to explore.

“Billy! Stop it!” Harrington exclaimed. He tried to slap away Billy’s hands which were currently fucking up his hair.

“Stop struggling, I’m not trying to mess up your precious hair princess, you have a leaf stuck in your hair.” Billy finally grabbed the leaf out of his hair and threw it to the ground. They could both hear the kids, laughing and throwing insults at each other somewhere behind them.

“Hey nerds hurry up! There is nothing out here! We’re going back to the car and if you don’t hurry up, Harrington and I are going to leave you here!” Steve punched Billy in the arm. “Don’t tell them that! I would never do that to them.” Steve said with indignation.

Billy growled playfully at him; most of hist time was spent time making fun of Steve for being a mother hen to those brats. Billy stopped Harrington, he pressed a finger to his lips, and turned around slowly, the kids were no longer laughing, there was no noise coming from behind them. Billy was so surprised that he hadn’t heard them coming. “Billy…What-”

“Hush Harrington…what the fuck?”

“Billy Run!” Max yelled from behind them. Dustin could be heard yelling for Steve. None of the kids were aware of what either of them were.

“Hope you don’t need a full moon.” Harrington said cheekily.

“No. Don’t be a Human, Harrington.” Billy said, he glanced at the brats.

“Hey princess what about them?” Billy said motioning towards the kids, he saw Steve glance around and shrug, there was nowhere for the brats to hide and no time take them away. Whatever creatures these were they were not going to give them time to run away with four kids, if Billy hadn’t even heard them come behind them, that meant they were stealthy and who knows how fast they were.

“Dammit Steve! Run brats or stay behind us but whatever you do don’t get in the way, and since I know you’re not going anywhere, just stay out of our way!” Billy yelled at the kids who were just staring at them like they were crazy.

“I mean it Max; you and the rest of the brat pack stay back.” He pointed at them with all the authority he could muster.

“You heard him kids, now stop being grumpy and get on your knees big boy.” Steve smirked at Billy.

Billy could only roll his eyes, “Very funny blood-suckerrrr.”

Billy’s face started to elongate, fangs protruding from his mouth, mouth turning into a muzzle. Hair sprouting all over his body. His spine twisting and turning, the cracking of his spine was so loud as it broadened, his legs breaking and extending, his feet turning into paws, dog ears sprouting from his head, and his hands were now double their size with long sharp claws. He let out a long howl as he stood tall above Steve. Steve could only smile and stare, it always awed him to see Billy transform himself.

“It’s Steve, Furry ass.” To the kids Steve sounded funny like there was something too big in his mouth. He turned to look at the kids and all four of them had the same expressions on them. They looked pale and scared out of their minds. Granted if anyone told him that there was an eight-foot werewolf next to him a few months back he would’ve laughed in their faces.

“Don’t worry kids, Billy won’t eat you, I won’t let him.” Steve winked at them. He knew his eyes and his face changed but he still looked like the same old Steve. Only now his eyes were all red and his fangs were longer than any humans.

There was four of those things, they looked something akin to flowers about to bloom, with dog-like bodies. Only when they were posing to attack, they opened their faces and they looked like some type of grotesque Venus-fly trap with rows of teeth that made horrible screeching sounds before they pounced. The creatures started running towards them, two ran straight towards Steve, one jumped and opened its mouth ready to tear Steve’s face off. Steve was able to grab the creature from its petals before it closed its mouth on his hands. He hissed in pain; it had been some time since he had felt any pain. Using his strength, he pulled the things face apart. There was something like blood that spurted on Steve’s face. It was some type of black goo, that smelled like rotten eggs.

He had no chance to stop and catch his breath as the other thing pounced on him, it went straight for his leg only his supernatural reflexes saved him from being bitten. He moved with supernatural speed to avoid the creature; he was having too much fun evading the thing when Billy’s howl of pain made him trip. He went down, that thing didn’t waste any time jumping on top of him. Steve moved his face out of the way, anger was coursing through his veins, hearing Billy’s roar of pain made him realize that he had assumed Billy would be able to protect himself, he hadn’t counted on the kids getting in their way. Billy was distracted trying to protect the kids, he did not see the creature rushing to him from the back.

“Watch out!” It was too late, Billy could feel the teeth sinking into his left shoulder, he let out a roar that was full of pain. Steve felt the anger consume him, no one put their hands on his favorite wolf.

“ARGH!!” Steve had one choice right now rip the things throat out with his teeth consequences be damned or hope that Billy could take care of himself and the kids. Steve bit down on the things neck savoring the black goo that ran through those things, he tried not to swallow any of the goo, but he was still able to taste it. It left an acrid taste in his mouth once he tossed the creature aside and spat the residue from his mouth.

He looked for Billy, the sight made him burn with hate towards these creatures. Billy Stood in-front of the kids, holding off one of the beasts with both hands while the other one was glued to his left shoulder. No wonder Billy had howled in pain, there was no way that the thing was letting go of Billy’s shoulder any time soon. Billy threw thing one against the nearest tree, Steve could hear as the creatures’ spine brake as it landed on a tree nearby. Steve saw as Billy tore the creature from his shoulder bringing most of his fur off with the creature. The howl that Billy let out was full of agony, he was brought to his knees as he tore the thing in two. Steve saw that the that the damage was extensive, but he would worry about that when Billy came back to, he should start healing as soon as he turned human.

Steve ran towards Billy; he was already turning back into his human form. “Billy! Billy are you okay?” Steve grabbed him, he assessed the damage and it was bad. Billy’s shoulder was completely mangled, it looked like he no longer had a shoulder, just a big knot of nerves and crushed bones.

“Agh! dammit Steve, this shit fucken hurts… are the brats okay?” Billy asked through clenched teeth.

“Goddamn-it Billy, what the fuck where you thinking? They’re okay, you managed to hold that thing away from them.” Steve picked him up gingerly.

Billy growled at him, probably for being jostled, and not because Steve was about to make a quip about him caring about the kid’s safety.

“We have to take you to a hospital Billy, or to Hopper at least, he’ll know what to do.”

“Are you going to explain to us what the fuck just happened?” Dustin asked very calmly.

“Dustin watch your language, your mother is gonna kill me if she hears you talking like that.”

“Steve, Dustin is right are you going to explain what just happened or are we supposed to pretend that this did not just happen, and that Billy didn’t just turn into a werewolf right in front of us.”

“Max, I will explain everything as soon, as we take your brother to Hopper.” Steve started walking a little faster, he could feel Billy starting to grow heavier, his healing factor should’ve kicked in as soon as he transformed back but no dice.

Steve turned to look at the kids, “Look all of you, I will explain everything but right now we need to take Billy to Hopper, He should’ve started healing as soon as he turned human, and he hasn’t. He’s still bleeding, and I can smell something like rot coming from the bite.”

The kids for once thankfully remained silent, they helped Steve carry Billy into his car, thankfully the walk did not take as long as Steve thought it would. They put Billy in the back seat and arranged themselves around him so that they wouldn’t make the damage worse than what it already was.

They tied one of Steve’s sweater around his shoulders to try and stop the bleeding.

Chapter 2

Steve drove to Hoppers cabin like the devil was behind him. Billy had already passed out before they had even put him in the car.

Steve could feel his strength start to drain out of him. The sun was slowly starting to rise. That would not turn him to dust, but it would turn him back to human. There would be no more super strength and he knew that he couldn’t carry Billy to Hoppers front door. He no longer had the strength that the night provided.

The kids had all been extremely quiet, either too shocked or too scared of what might happen to Billy.

Steve looked at Max and she was holding Billy’s hand and whispering something to him.

“Max, Hey Max-look at me Max, I promise you that he will be okay, Hopper will fix him, okay, there is nothing that will take him away from us.”

The kids all stared at him; he knew what he had said had been a slip of the tongue, but he had bigger worries right now that coming out to the kids.

Steve tried not to think of when they got together, or how since it had been hard to convince Billy that what the attraction, they felt for each other was not wrong. They had gotten together after the fight. There was a few select people that knew that they were together, they still had to be careful since both of their societies frowned upon inter-species dating. It also didn’t help that Billy’s dad was a fucken asshole and ran half of the town’s werewolf activities. He hated seeing his son around any vampire, and it was no secret that Neil Hargrove hated anyone that was a vampire. He was old school and was obsessed with werewolf’s being on-top of the food chain, which well hadn’t happened since the 60’s.

He threw he car in park, the kids all scrambled to get out screaming for Hopper. Max was the only one trying to get Billy out. Steve almost fell trying to get the door open but grabbed the door last minute. His limbs were already becoming sluggish, there was no strength left in him. He tried to pull Billy out of the car, but he wasn’t strong enough to get the 800-pound werewolf out.

“Dammnit! Hopper help me get him out, I can’t he’s too heavy.”

Hopper came rushing to the door having heard the commotion outside. He could hear the kids; all their heartbeats were running a mile a minute. Something bad must have happened if the kids were this agitated. He almost let a roar out as he opened the door. The faces on the kids stopped him from fully turning. Glancing at them he could tell that they were all terrified of whatever had happened, and he had a suspicion that both Billy and Steve had turned in-front of the kids. But it didn’t compare to the gut wrenching feeling he felt when he saw Billy’s state.

Billy Hargrove had come a long way since his family had moved into Hawkins and Hopp considered the pup part of his pack. Seeing Billy beaten and unconscious made Hopper want to howl in rage and tear whomever did this apart.

Hopper rushed over and pulled Billy out like he weighted nothing. That was the good thing about werewolves even if the sun rose, they did not lose all their strength, unlike vamps.

“Thanks Hop.” Steve said tiredly.

“Don’t thank me yet kid, tell me who the fuck did this?”

Steve shrugged, “It’s too long of a story to tell out here and he needs your help, he isn’t healing properly. Don’t worry the things that did that to him are already dead.”

“I am too old for this shit. You two are going to end up giving me a heart attack, with all the trouble you two get yourselves into, and please for the love of Jesus tell me the kids were not with the two of you.” When Steve stayed quiet, Hopper let out an exasperated sigh.

“Okay, alright…just go take care of the kids, I’ll take care of Hargrove.”

“He’ll be okay, won’t he Hopp? I mean you can cure him?” Steve asked.

“I’ll do what I can, now go make sure that those pups are not scarred for life.”

Steve nodded and headed towards the kitchen where the kids were all settled around the small kitchen table. Hopper stopped him before he could get to the kitchen.

“After you’re done come and help me, I’m gonna clean up this mess and see how much damage was done to his shoulder and then I’m going to need some wolfsbane to close his wounds and I’m going to need you to hold him down.” Steve nodded and closed the door behind him.

The kids all started assaulting him with questions as he sat down at the table.

“What the hell just happened?” Billy is going to be okay right? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Steve raised his hand to try to silence everyone, not that it helped but he tried anyway. “I only have time to go through this once guy so shut up and pay attention. I need to help Hopp with Billy, so let’s make this quick okay. To answer your question Lucas, Billy is a werewolf, I am a vampire. We turned into what we are in order to save your lives. Billy can turn into a werewolf at will. If its nighttime he is usually at his full strength, if he turns during the day same thing just a little less power, and I can only get fangs and super-strength at night. Max, I’m not sure if Billy is going to be okay but I will do my damnest for him to be okay. We didn’t tell you Dustin, because well it’s not common knowledge and the more people know the more dangerous it is, also humans aren’t prepared to have something like us to exist. They would be terrified.”

All the kids stayed quiet; Steve knew that they would be coming up with questions for a later interrogation. He stood up and headed towards the room where Hopp was tending to Billy. He stopped at the cupboard and grabbed some wolfsbane and gunpowder. He also grabbed the pair of silver chains that Hopper kept in case of emergencies. He knew that there was no way that he could hold Billy down for Hopp to do what he needed to.

He opened the door carefully, not knowing what he would see on the other side. Hopp was trying to push the bones back into their places but the missing skin along Billy’s shoulder was a mess. There was too much blood, some of the muscles in his shoulder were torn completely. If Billy were not a werewolf Steve would doubt that he would regain any type of mobility in his arm at all. 

“How’s he doing Hopp? Is he healing?” Steve asked as he set the wolfsbane, gunpowder, and the chains down on the table.

“Well he is, the problem is he is doing it at a glacial pace, so I’m hoping that by pouring some wolfsbane on him and lighting it up, the poison or whatever it is will burn out of his system and let his healing factor kick-in.”

“You don’t sound too sure Hopp, I mean not that I would know right.” Steve heard Hopper sigh; he knew that he shouldn’t antagonize the man, but he couldn’t help it. Billy was lying unconscious on Hoppers table and he didn’t know if he would be okay, and that alone terrified him.

“Look Steve, I’m not going to stand here and tell you that this will work, hell I’m not sure it will, but right now this is the best shot we’ve got at getting Billy back to consciousness. Unless you have something better in mind, I’m all ears, this isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen.”

Steve knew that Billy’s best shot was Hopper, so he silently nodded and starting restraining Billy. He ran the chains from Billy’s wrists and tied him down to the table. He knew that the next part would hurt Billy, but it was the only way to get the poison out of his body.

“Alright kid, let’s do this, make sure you’re holding down his legs.”

Steve nodded and grabbed Billy’s legs and held on as firmly as he could. He saw Hopper pour the wolfsbane and the gunpowder and mixt them into a bowl, when the mixture was ready Hopper started pouring it on Billy’s shoulder. They could see smoke rise as soon as the mixture touched him. Billy bared his teeth and started struggling against the chains. Steve held on to Billy’s midriff, he knew he was too weak to hold him down, so he decided to talk to him as Hopper got the lighter ready to set Billy’s shoulder on fire.

Billy Struggled against the restraints letting out a pitiful howl, his teeth came out fangs bared ready to bite whatever threat was near. As soon as Hopper lit his shoulder, Billy yanked at the chains, letting out a howl, it was the worst experience Steve had ever been through, where he couldn’t do anything to take away Billy’s pain, or make him wake up faster. Thankfully it was over as soon as it started, Steve could smell the foul smell of burnt flesh along with the smell of sulfur permeating from Billy’s wound. He started seeing how his nerves and bones re-set themselves. Skin even started to grow back, but there was a scar now running from his shoulder to his bicep. Billy would be angry when he woke up and saw the damage those creatures inflicted upon him.

“What do we do now Hopp?” Steve bit his lip nervously, he knew that now it was up to Billy that they had to wait until Billy woke up.

“Now we wait kid, it’s up to Billy now. His wounds are healing, whatever that things bite had it stopped Billy’s natural ability to heal. He’s going to have a bite shaped scar around his shoulder and bicep, but he’ll get over it. Best thing to do now Steve is remind him he has someone to come back to.”

Steve knew Hopper was right, “What about them?” Steve pointed at the kids, who were whispering around the table.

Hopper smiled tiredly, “those kids are more resilient than you two. They’ll be okay, I’ll call their parents and tell them they are staying over with Jane.”

“Thanks’ Hopp, I don’t know what we would do without you.”

“Don’t sweat it kid.”


	2. Billy's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finally wakes up and Steve goes down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I'm hoping to finish this before the end of the week, wish me luck.

Chapter 3

Steve grabbed the closest chair; his body was starting to feel exhausted. The adrenaline had already left his body, so his whole body felt like lead. He wanted to sleep, usually the daylight didn’t affect him this much, but seeing as he had exhausted himself during the fight and so close to the sunrise, it was costing him now.

Billy was still lying on the table, he looked so peaceful, no lines marring his face, usually the only time he looked so carefree was whenever he was around Steve or Max, although whenever he ended up around Max they would inevitably end up in a fight.

Steve sighed and grabbed Billy’s hand in his. “Hey big boy, remember when we met?” Steve smiled sadly.

“It was at Tina’s party, I was standing there with Nancy and with all the confidence of a douchebag you came over, just to stare me down. I remember looking at you and thinking damn that boy is something else. And yes, I’ll admit I also thought you were the hottest piece of ass I had ever seen. I was so enthralled by you that I never once thought you would hate me. At the time I didn’t know why someone like you would hate me. Then I found out what you are, and everything made so much more sense. You were a werewolf trained to hate anyone of my species. I blame your father for that by the way. Then we went and got into that stupid fight, and I knew then that we weren’t fighting because we were from different species, no, well you were fighting me because you couldn’t understand how you could like something that you were supposed to hate since you had been born. Then out of the blue you kissed me, and it was the best feeling in the world for me. I had been with Nancy and I thought that was love, but as soon as your lips touched mine it was like this electrical current spread from my lips to the tip of my toes.”

“Jesus Princess…stop it with the sap, I think I just puked a little…”

Steve couldn’t believe it Billy was awake and grinning at him from the table.

“You asshole how long have you been awake?” Steve demanded he was a bit angry but mostly he was just relieved that Billy was okay.

“Since you called me the hottest piece of ass you had ever seen.” Billy burst out laughing at Steve’s face, he sat up and pulled Steve to him. He tucked his face against Steve’s neck and placed a small kiss to his pulse.

“Thanks for saving me princess, I know I don’t deserve it, not after everything I’ve said and done to you…so thanks.”

Steve hugged Billy, he knew that it cost Billy to say those things, he knew that no matter how he reassured Billy that he had already atoned for what he had done, Billy wouldn’t believe him so he hugged him and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Both of you know the rules, now come out to the kitchen, there’s four children out here that would love to interrogate both of you.”

Billy pushed Steve away gently and smiled, “c’mon Hopper is being a party pooper and your brat pack wants answers.”

Steve groaned, “Do we have to? Can’t we just go home and explain this to them another time.”

Billy nuzzled Steve’s neck and gave it a playful lick, “yes, we have to now c’mon.”

“You Billy Hargrove are disgusting.” Steve tried to clean off the spit that was on his neck. As gross as it was Steve couldn’t stop smiling, Billy was okay. That was what really mattered.

They opened the door to find the whole brat pack standing right outside. Max rushed to hug Billy, she was holding the tears back and Steve knew that he should give them a minute. Billy took Max into the room Steve and he had just walked out of.

As soon as the door closed Max hit Billy on the arm, “Ow shitbird, what was that for?”

“That was for you almost dying on me! Billy what the hell, why didn’t you tell me about…you know, and why would you save me?”

Max was fully crying now; it broke something in Billy. Billy knew that he wasn’t always great with Max, but he thought she knew he cared for her.

“Maxine, I know that I’ve been shitty to you and your friends but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. We were thrown into a shitty situation and I…I’m grateful for the fact that it was you, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel anything else.”

Billy hugged her, never in a million years would he have thought that he would be hugging Max, and trying to be a better person, but he was tired of being an asshole, tired of not having anyone who actually gave a shit about him, and he was tired of keeping people at bay just because it was easier not to care, it was easier not to feel.

“Wipe your tears and let’s go save Harrington from the brats, yeah?” Billy asked giving Max one last hug and started heading towards the kitchen. Max stopped him before he could open the door all the way.

“Thanks Billy, and don’t almost die on me again.” Max said very seriously.

“I’ll do my best.” He gave her a hug and walked over to the kitchen. As soon as Billy walked in the rest of the gang started bombarding them with questions, it was too much noise for everyone at the cabin, so Billy let out a long whistle to try to get everyone in check. Everyone stopped talking at once and just stared up at him.

“Alright, if we’re gonna do this then everyone needs to be quiet and speak one at a time, let me get some coffee going and we can discuss this like civilized human beings…well those who are human anyway.” Billy sauntered over to Hopp’s counter getting everything ready to set up the coffee maker.

Steve sighed loudly he had been attempting to get the kids to quiet down and all Billy had to do was whistle and they all acted like perfect angels it had to be the alpha in him, “Hey guys where’s Hopp?” 

The kids all started speaking at once, “No hey one at a time, Jesus! Will, where’s the chief?”

“He went out to the woods to get rid of the bodies of those things, he said that someone would stumble upon one of the bodies and all hell would break loose.”

Steve let out a heavy sigh, with him hurrying Billy to Hopper’s he had been distracted and forgot all about the mess they had left out in the quarry.

“Thank God for Hop, I completely forgot about the clean-up.” Billy rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze, “I’m sure you had more pressing things on your mind princess.”

Billy grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet, he poured one for Steve made it just the way he liked it, with two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of milk. He placed it in front of Steve and gave him a small smile.

“So how long have you two been together?” Dustin asked eyeing Billy with distrust.

Steve heard the ceramic smash against the tile before he realized that Billy had dropped the cup. Steve looked at Billy, he had his fist’s clenched on top of the counter, he was trying desperately not to overreact. Steve stood up and gingerly reached out to grab Billy’s hand, when Billy didn’t flinch away, Steve wrapped his arms around him.

He turned to look at Dustin, he was tired, he wanted to go to bed, and he didn’t want to say the wrong thing and start a fight with Billy. He let go of Billy so that he could start to pick up the broken pieces of the mug from the floor.

“Out of all the things that you could possibly ask Henderson, that’s what you want to go with?” Billy asked and sat down.

Steve could see the tiredness emanating from Billy, these types of conversations usually drained him more than fighting monsters, “Billy, you don’t have to, there is-”

Billy smiled at him tiredly, “Look Henderson, not that it’s any of your business-”

“Anything that has to do with Steve is my business Hargrove and what makes you think that I would trust you, why should any one of us trust you when you beat the shit out of Steve a few months back?!”

Steve set down the coffee cup a little harder than he intended, he knew Dustin was worried about him, but this was part of the reason why did was not ready to tell the kids or anyone else that they were together.

Billy grabs Steve’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

“You’re absolutely right Henderson, why should you trust me, you don’t have to. I mean I guess you know almost dying trying to protect you means shit to all of you. No, let me finish. You don’t have to trust me, shit you don’t even have to like me, rest assured though I would never hurt Steve, not on purpose. Not anymore. I do have to caution all of you, there are people that see, me and Steve as abominations and I’m not just talking about us being creatures of the night. No there’s some people that think that a vampire and a werewolf should never mingle. If they would find out about this, then they will hurt Steve and I won’t be able to stop them.”

Eleven came and hugged Billy, she had been trying to stay out of the argument as much as she could. She was one of the few that knew and not because Billy or Steve had told her but because she had found out, one day she had just smiled at them and said she was happy for them.

“It’s okay Billy, I’ll help you keep Steve safe.” She gave him a big smile and a hug.

Steve didn’t question this anymore it seemed like Eleven had taken a shine to Billy as soon as she met him. Maybe it was because she knew what it was like to have a father like Billy’s.

Billy hugged her back, “alright pipsqueak, how about we all go to bed? I’m tired and Steve is exhausted, when everyone has gotten some sleep, we can keep going with the interrogation, sounds good to all of you?”

None of them argued El had gathered some extra blankets and pillows so they could all have a sleepover in the living room.

Billy dragged Steve to the love seat and laid down. Steve stood over him, “There is no way we’re both gonna fit in this thing Billy.”

Billy laughed, “Sure we are princess, just lay on-top of me, you’re always complaining about being cold, so it’s a win-win situation. You won’t be cold, and I’ll actually catch some ZZz’s.”

Steve agreed, he laid on-top of Billy tucking his head under Billy’s chin. Billy wrapped his hands around him. Billy made him feel safe, made him feel like he had finally found home. Steve let out a content sigh and got comfy.

Billy knew that as soon as Steve laid down, he would fall asleep. Billy ran his hands through Steve’s hair as soon as Billy heard his heartbeat slow down and his breath even out, he knew Steve had fallen asleep. Now that he was asleep Billy could run his hands through his hair, otherwise he would complain Billy was just messing it up on purpose. Billy buried his nose in Steve’s hair if he could smell Steve, he would be able to get a good night’s sleep. 


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning the kids get a talk from Billy as they come up with some sort of plan to deal with the monsters....or more like some lame breakfast debacle.

The next morning Billy woke up to the sound of chairs scraping, and the delicious smell of fried bacon. Steve was no longer sleeping on top of him, two of the kids were awake and helping Steve in the kitchen from what Billy could see from the couch.

Billy got up carefully, trying not to step on Henderson who was still passed out next to Lucas and Max. Will and El were helping by setting the table while Steve was at the stove cooking. By the looks of it the Chief had come home mid-morning and was catching up on some sleep. El sent a dazzling smile his way and Will smiled shyly at him. He smiled at them and put a finger to his lips, he wanted to surprise Steve, so while Steve was on the stove flipping the bacon, Billy wrapped his hands around Steve and gave him a kiss on the nape of his neck. The first time that Billy had done this it hadn’t gone too well, Steve had been scared shitless and almost stabbed Billy on accident. Spending mornings together gave them some sort of routine that didn’t have Steve jumping at every little thing, “Good morning princess, it smells delicious by the way.” He gave Steve a small kiss on the cheek before he let go. He heard the pair of giggles coming from both El and Will.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two, you’ll understand once you’re a little older.” Billy smirked at both, he knew that both liked that kid Mike which he could not understand what two sweet kids saw in an asshole like Mike but he wasn’t judging Steve was too good for him so, from what both of them had told him Mike was trying to figure things out and so they had given him some time to think things through. Will had pulled Billy aside one of the nights when he was having dinner with Hopper and Mrs. Byers, he had asked him if liking Mike was okay, or if there was something wrong with him. Billy had then asked what exactly Will felt whenever he was around Mike and had told him there was nothing wrong with him. That night he had gone to Steve’s house and asked Steve to hold him. It had been their first night together after that Billy made sure to spend the night every other night.

He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and served himself some coffee. He let out a deep sigh, he knew it was already late, and he was supposed to take Max back home before Neil noticed that they had not come home at all last night. He also had a couple of meetings with two packs and he doubted he could post-pone them to later. Neil would not like that one bit.

“Don’t worry Billy, Jim took care of calling your papa before he went to bed.” El said, pouring syrup into her eggo’s.

“Oh yeah kid?” Billy took a sip of coffee before looking at El.

El nodded, “Hop told him you would be helping him with a case and that you couldn’t go to the meetings.”

Billy let out a relieved sigh, he would worry about Neil when this shit was over. Billy peeked at El’s plate, “Isn’t that too much sugar for you in the morning? Don’t let Hop catch you if that’s all you’ve eaten; he’ll kill me if he knows I let you eat all that sugar for breakfast.” Billy smiled and winked at El, she gave him one of his favorite smiles.

He loved to watch the kid smile, this particular smile made her whole face light up, there was no fear, no anger, no other emotion just pure uninhibited happiness. If anyone deserved every bit of happiness, they could get it would be El. He knew that she had gone through hell with her father, he knew that she was broken just like him but she had people in her life that helped her through it, it was the reason Billy liked her so much, they were both broken and on the mend. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Let her eat them Billy, she already had some scrambled eggs and some bacon before you woke up.” Steve placed Billy’s breakfast in front of him. He went back and made the plates for Henderson, Max, and Lucas. He knew they would wake up starving.

The three of them walked in yawning and rubbing their eyes each of them grabbing a plate from the counter and sitting around the table.

Once food was halfway gone Henderson spoke up, “So what are we going to do about those creatures in the woods?”

Billy drank the last dregs of his coffee, he had been thinking about that, those things were incredibly fast and whatever their saliva was made of it wouldn’t let him heal properly, so he had to avoid getting bitten at all costs.

“Well it would be easy to say that me and Steve will go out to see where those creatures came from but that is not gonna fly with all of you is it?” He looked around the table and they at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“No, we want to help and it’s not like we haven’t fought things before,” Lucas said.

Billy pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew that this would happen, he wanted to keep the brats away because he was already worried about keeping Steve safe and now if he had five kids to worry about then he knew he would make a mistake somewhere and losing one of the brats was not part of the plan.

“Okay fine, but you will listen to me and when I tell you to get out, you will run understood? Tonight, me and Steve will both go down to the quarry and figure where the hell these things came from. Once the chief is awake you will stick with him. You’ll stay here, all of you and I mean it,’ He looked over at El she would be the only one that would disobey if she thought they would be in trouble, ‘I’m sure he sent samples of those things to the labs to see what we can learn from them. Once that has been figured out, you will help the Chief come up with a way to get rid of these creatures, and I don’t want to hear any of you complain.”

They all looked pleadingly at Steve, who in turn looked at Billy pleading to make them understand how grave the situation was.

“Sorry princess, I can’t be worrying about you and then having 5 kids to worry about, those things are fast and well I wouldn’t really care but they can cause actual damage…”

Steve’s face was one of relief, he understood the risks, the fact that he had supernatural strength and was able to fight creatures didn’t mean that they couldn’t be hurt. He turned to face the kids; they all looked ashamed. Will was the one who broke the silence.

“We’ll help Hop come up with a plan, you and Steve can go to the quarry without having to worry about us.”

Billy looked at them, they were all agreeing, as much as they hated being left out of things, they finally understood the ramifications of what could happen if shit went sideways.

Max got up and stood next to Billy, “If you don’t come back or we don’t hear from you through the walkies, we will go in there and look for you.” She looked so serious as she gave the lecture to Billy, Steve could not believe how far these two had come.

Billy smiled ruefully at Max, “Sounds good to me shitbird.”

After cleaning up their plates and as Billy washed dishes the brats decided they would start a new campaign. It would distract them enough so that he and Steve could talk about going to the quarry later.

The brats had all gathered on the living room floor and had been there for the past hour and a half. Dustin was taking his time to decide on his next move, Lucas was yelling at him to just make a move already, but Dustin was taking his sweet as time.

Steve sat on-top of Billy, all he wanted was to forget about the plan and head back home where they could lay in bed and not think about this shit.

Steve laid his head on Billy’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Billy’s arms were around Steve just holding him close so he wouldn’t fall out of the chair, “You okay princess?”

Steve shook his head, “Not really, I wish we could skip all this bullshit and go home, we could just forget about the whole thing and just go lay in bed. How does that sound?”

Billy rested his chin on-top of Steve’s forehead, “I promise as soon as this is over Princess, I will make it up to you. We won’t get out of bed for however long you wanna stay in okay?”

He looked over to where the kids were still sprawled over on the floor. “You know if we don’t take care of this now the brats will find a way to get in over their heads.”

Steve let out a tired sigh, “Yeah, you’re right, I’m going to hold you to the part where you said we would stay in bed until I said so.”

Billy smiled and pecked Steve on the lips, “Can’t wait, sweetheart.”


	4. Driving to the Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper finds out what hurts the new creatures and how to kill them.Billy and Steve have a mini argument on their way to the quarry, and Steve loves teasing Billy...

When Hopper finally came home Steve and Billy already had a plan, they would go back to the place where they were attacked and see if Billy could pick out the scent of those things and track them that way.

They would then check the facility that was abandoned, maybe someone had started the lab and was making experiments again. Hopper swore that they had shut the facility down for good last year but some of the locals swore they could see lights and weird noises coming from the lab.

Hopper had found that those creatures were not invincible, they could be destroyed with sodium borate, the chemical would burn through them, thankfully you could find sodium borate in any laundry detergent. The kids were already loading up their nerf guns with as much laundry detergent as they could. There was only one way of killing these things and that was either ripping them apart or beheading them.

Billy and Steve were given a walkie talkie and a gun for each filled with soap. Billy thought it was a ridiculous notion to carry the water guns, but the kids and even Hopper insisted on it. They wouldn’t let them leave otherwise. Steve found the whole thing amusing, and he was now sulking in the passenger seat of the Camaro while Billy smoked his third cigarette.

“C’mon Billy I’m sorry but I found it adorable, you can’t blame me for that.”

Billy chuckled, “I’m not blaming you for that, no, I am blaming you for encouraging them.”

Steve put his hand on Billy’s thigh and leaned over to whisper in Billy’s ear, “I found it extremely sexy, how flustered you get with all the attention the kids give you.” Steve gave a final squeeze to Billy’s thigh before leaning back into his seat.

When Steve turned to look at Billy, he had both hands gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles were white from the force that he was exerting. Steve could see that he was trying to control his breathing, Steve smiled smugly, he loved that he could bring Billy to lose control in such a short amount of time.

“If you don’t want me to run this car off the road Harrington, you best keep to your side of the car, or I’m not going to be responsible for crashing my baby into a tree because of you and then you’ll be in serious trouble.”

Steve knew that Billy was being halfway serious, he would never crash his beloved Camaro, but he would pull over and make Steve beg for hours before he let him cum. Steve could feel his cock stir, he could see Billy’s nostril’s flare, and started thinking about old lady’s in lingerie, and maggots just to bring his libido down. It seemed to work since Billy only cracked his window a little bit.

“You are going to be the death of my princess; you have no idea how much I want to pull the car over and just teach you a lesson or two about teasing a werewolf.”

The walkie crackled to life, “Billy, Steve, come in, over.”

Steve fumbled with the walkie catching it before it hit the ground of the Camaro. “This is Steve, over.”

“You are so lucky we got interrupted princess,” Billy parked the car behind some bushes making sure it was completely hidden.

“Steve, this is Hopper, it’s 9:00pm on the dot, make sure you two synchronize your watches, over.”

Billy grabbed the walkie from Steve, “Hopp this is Billy, we’re ready to go, we’ve synchronized our watches, if you don’t hear from us in an hour and a half then you can send the search party, over and out.”

“You sure that’s enough time to search this whole thing? I mean we still have to go through the lab.”

“We can always just call them back and tell them that we need more time.” Billy stepped out of the car and grabbed both water guns from the back seat and the flashlights. He put the walkie on his belt and locked up the Camaro.

“C’mon sweetheart let’s get this over with.” Billy started to walk in the direction they had been walking before the attack.

Billy couldn’t smell anything other than the pines around them. He knew that they were walking in the right direction, but there was no smell that stood out. They had been in the woods for 15 minutes and he should’ve already smelled something. He was getting frustrated and annoyed at himself for not being able to smell anything.

“Hey Billy, take a look at this.” Steve called him over to a tree that had some sort of black goo smeared over it.

Once Billy stepped closer, he could smell something like ozone, it was like smelling the air before a storm. He could smell the underlying scent of sulfur and something else. He knew the other smell; he had smelled it before he just couldn’t place it. The smell made the hairs in the back of his neck stand, he couldn’t understand why this scent was making him have this type of reaction.

“Hey Billy, are you okay?” Steve asked worried. Billy had caught the smell of something. Billy wasn’t even aware of his half-changed face. His fangs were bared, and his claws were out like there was some kind of threat around them. Steve hadn’t heard anything, but he hadn’t heard anything the last time that those things had ambushed them. Steve placed a hand on Billy, Billy turned to look at him and his features returned to normal.

“Sorry about that, I don’t know why that happened. Let’s head in the direction of the lab, I can smell the creatures scent coming from that direction.”

Billy grabbed Steve’s hand, “Hey princess whatever happens I just want you to know-‘ Steve snatched his hand from Billy’s and turned to look at him angrily, “Don’t you fucken dare do that to me Hargrove, you don’t get to tell me that just because you think this will end badly.”

Steve was furious, neither of them had said ‘I love you’ to each other and Billy sure as shit was not going to ruin that because he thought this would be their last night together. There was no way in hell that Steve would let Billy ruin that.

Billy raised his hands in surrender, “Okay princess, as you wish.”


	5. The facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve get captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some torture and cutting, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THESE ARE TRIGGERS FOR YOU!

They kept walking up hill, it took them 10 minutes to reach the area that was fenced. For a supposedly shut down lab there sure as hell was a lot of movement. There were two cars out by the front, one of them was a Bentley Mulsanne with a driver waiting by the entrance, the other one seemed to be some type of military vehicle. Billy turned off the walkie, they had to be careful, if someone saw them, they would be taken in. They had to go back, let Hopper know what was going on because they were gonna need help. Billy and Steve could take care of the two guards that were near the back of the lab.

Billy looked at Steve to tell him they needed to go back and go grab Hopper and Mrs. Byers; Steve was lying on the floor passed out with a dart sticking out of his neck. Billy turned around at the sound of a twig snapping but it was too late, he could feel the cold of the needle prick his neck. All he saw was a soldier’s face grinning from ear to ear. He could have sworn that he heard him say the boss would be really pleased to see him.

Billy woke up tied up to a chair, usually it wouldn’t have mattered if he was tied, he could get out of any set of cuffs unless they were made of silver. Apparently, whoever had them, knew what they were dealing with. Billy tried to scent the air to try to catch where they had taken Steve. It wouldn’t have been a problem if Steve had fed before they went to the quarry, but he hadn’t. He wanted to keep the blood bags for later when they were done with their exploring, he was sure that he wouldn’t need the extra boost.

“You awake son? Good I want you to listen to me, what were you doing with that leech? I thought you were supposed to be helping Chief Hopper with a case?”

Chills ran down Billy’s spine, he knew that voice, it was the voice that haunted him since his mother had passed. Billy opened his eyes to look at Neil, he was dressed in a black suit he looked like he had been doing business before he was interrupted. There were two armed guards behind him. Suddenly it hit Billy like a train, the underlying scent that he had picked up at the tree, it was Neil’s scent, that was the reason his body had reacted the way it had.

“What is this? Those creatures, they came from here, did you do this? What have you been doing?” Billy knew that Neil wanted to be the best of the species, but he never thought he would go as far as experimenting.

“Oh, you already had the pleasure of meeting my latest creation, yes they are mine. Essentially I brought them here. I have been trying to make them toxic to the leeches but so far their bites are only toxic to us, but now that you’ve brought us a leech, well we can see how we can modify these beasts.”

Billy tugged at his restraints; he knew if he turned the silver would start burning his fur, but he had to get to Steve before they could inflict any permanent damage to him. He had no idea what time it was but hopefully Hopper had already noticed that him and Steve were not answering the walkie and would come and get them out of this mess.

“Now Billy, you want to tell me why you were with that…that vampire?”

There was no emotion coming from Neil, Billy could see he was holding a scalpel, he was used to the pain, that was not the problem. The problem was that if Neil laced that scalpel with silver and made enough cuts on his body Billy would probably die of silver poisoning. Billy bit his tongue he needed to think about a way to get out the cuffs. Before he could come up with a plan, there was a bloom of pain that took him by surprise, it was jarring to say the least, he could feel the punch all the way to his teeth, the part of his jaw that had connected with Neil’s knuckles felt like it was on fire. He was so surprised that the tearing of the scalpel through his skin felt like a tickle.

The second cut was made across his chest, there was a burning sensation that spread over his entire chest, he could feel how the silver was seeping into his blood stream, he could feel how his strength was slowly ebbing away. Neil kept making small incision all over Billy’s body, wanting him to tell him exactly what he was doing hanging around with Harrington. The amount of silver running through his body made Billy extremely tired and giddy, it was like taking so much cocaine that you were buzzing out of your skin while being unable to move. He knew that his body was close to shutting down completely, he had a couple of minutes before his body went into shock.

Billy started laughing uncontrollably he couldn’t help it. If he was going to die then he might as well get some pleasure out of his death, “You really want to know what I was doing with Harrington old man? I was letting him defile me in every imaginable way and guess what…I loved every minute of it…” Every punch, slap, or cut no longer hurt him there was no more pain running through his body.

Neil grabbed his face and held him with force, Billy could feel the pressure on his jaw, even then he couldn’t help but grin, “That leech as you call him is my boyfriend…and let me tell you he d-doesn’t like anyone to mess with his things. I-I can assurrreee you hell…he’ll come and f-fuck you up…”

Billy heard the screeching of metal being bent, he grinned, he knew Steve would come for him. He was sure the brats and Hopper had somehow helped him. Billy looked at the mirror in-front of him. He saw Steve covered in blood from head to toe, Billy could smell that none of the blood was Steve’s. He could tell that Steve was beyond angry, there was something in his eyes that Billy had only seen once, it took a lot for his pretty boy to get to this point. His gaze became blurry he could barely make out the shape of Steve, before the darkness took over.


	6. The fight pt.  1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve looses his humanity while under stress...looking at someone torture your boyfriend will do that to a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger, the story is almost over guys. Thank you for sticking with me this long.

Steve had heard what Billy said to his father, and despite how enraged he was at the situation they were currently in; he was glad that Billy finally stood up to his father, even if that occurred because Billy thought he was gonna die.

Steve walked into the room, having unhinged the doors from the frames and flinging them at Billy’s father, embedding one of the doors in the mirror that was across the room, while the other came to a screeching halt right in-front of Billy’s father.

Hopper was taking care of the bottom part of the lab where the monsters were kept with the help of El, Max, and Dustin, while Mrs. Byers and the rest of the gang took care of the guards near the exits.

Steve knew he was a sight, he was covered in blood from head to toe, he didn’t like to feed on humans, but tonight had been the exception, he knew that in order to save Billy he would have to kill someone to get the extra boost he needed if he was going against a full-fledged werewolf.

Things had gone a lot smoother once he had fed, getting out of the restraints and killing two of the beasts while trying to call for Hopper had been a bit tricky but El had already picked up on Billy’s location. She had been able to show Steve what was going on with Billy, seeing how Billy’s father treated him with no regard for his son, it made something in Steve wake up. He never considered himself a violent person but seeing Neil Hargrove hit Billy while cutting him with silver woke something much darker within him.

He could feel it slowly making its way through his body, it felt like ice spreading throughout his limbs. He was still Steve but now the hunger to dismember, to destroy, and annihilate every single person in the building except for those who were helping him was overwhelming.

On the outside Steve still kept his bambi look; soulful eyes and a killer smile. He still looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. If you took a closer look, his eyes were vacant. There was no warmth in his gaze, all that was left was the predator in him. That instinct that he had tried to hard to push down finally took over. It was a sort of relief, now the things that he would feel guilty about were no longer of importance. All that mattered to him was to be able to give Billy the shot of Bella Donna that he had with him. That would be the only way to save him from the silver in his body.

El had shown Steve how Billy’s father had cut his son time and time again and beat the crap out of him just because he wanted Billy to tell him why he was hanging around with a vampire. Billy wouldn’t tell him, so his father kept assaulting him. Steve’s heart turned ice cold when he saw the state Billy was in.

He used his supernatural speed to reach Billy and drag him closer to the door before his father could react.

He injected Billy with a mixture of Bella Donna not enough to cure him of lycanthropy but enough to slow the silver coursing through his body, the mixture was something Hopper had come up with while they had come up with a plan of rescuing Billy and him. It would not kill Billy; it would help start his healing pushing the silver out of his body.

Neil broke the silence by laughing.

“Oh! this is good, you have actually convinced him that you care for him! That is ingenious, it’s a good thing he is almost dead that way you won't break his heart, and he won’t get to see how I tear you limb from limb.”

Steve gave him a smirk, “What’s it to you if I care about him or not? I’d like to know before we get this show going.”

“Okay, since you’re so interested in him, I’ll let you in on a little secret, his mother did not die, you could say she was helped along the way. You know I gave her a chance to think about her decision and even in the end she choose wrong.” Neil shrugged like he had not just admitted into the murder of Billy’s mother.

Neil smiled at Steve cruelly, “You see Billy is more like his mother than what I would’ve liked, she had fallen in love with this leech, they met at one of the meetings that I made the mistake of taking her out in California. He was the heir to the most influential coven in LA, and they just hit it off. Billy doesn’t know any of this, see she had become pregnant with Billy not long after, she tried to say he was mine, but I knew better. I let her live enough to take care of Billy. Right up until I knew he was a werewolf and not some type of hybrid. Afterwards well, I simply did not need her anymore. See Billy’s not my real son, he’s the result of a werewolf and a vampire in love.” He spat the word love with distaste.

“You…fucken bastard…I’m gonna…Kill…you.”

Steve turned around Billy was leaning against the wall with silver pouring out of his eyes and every cut that littered his body.

He took a step towards Neil, it was unsteady, but he gained momentum. There was no way that Steve would be able to catch Billy. He ran towards Neil the anger fueling him, he was ready to strike but Neil was faster than him, he turned in a blink of an eye, striking Billy with his claws. Billy’s body landed across the room; blood splattering across the room from the gaping claw marks on his chest. Steve heard his ribs break as his body struck the wall, blood pooling where his body lay motionless.

Steve had a 10ft werewolf right in front of him, but he couldn’t un-see Billy’s body strike the pillar and land across the room. The killer in him took over, this was about the insolent cur that stood right in-front of him and hurt the person that meant the world to him. Steve rushed forward claws extended moving with super-speed and striking Neil across his face, Steve could feel how the skin ripped open, how the warm blood seeped onto his hands. He felt the satisfaction it brought, He struck again this time going for the eyes and missing the right one as Neil grabbed him by the wrist and flung him across the room. Steve used the momentum in his favor, instead of striking the wall he used his speed to push himself from the wall and strike Neil across the chest.

Steve could see that Neil was getting more and more agitated. Neil was bigger than Steve but that was exactly what made him slower, Steve had the advantage of speed on him but one of Neil’s strikes would leave him a bit disoriented. Neil was able to strike him mid-air as he attempted land a blow on his chest. Steve landed across the hall; it took him a bit to gain his focus. What he saw was enough to make him get up and rush towards Neil without any regard for himself.


	7. The Fight pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve defeats the bad guy Billy is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit gorey, at least the first couple of sentences. I'm trying to finish the last chapter today but I didn't want to leave you waiting with a cliff-hanger much longer. Hope you enjoy.

Neil was holding Billy by the neck, it looked like at some point Billy woke up and went to attack Neil. Steve saw red, he pushed himself to his feet and rushed towards Neil. He felt his hand go through the muscle heard the sternum shatter as his hand plummeted through his chest, he wrapped his hand around the still beating heart and pulled. Steve could feel the warmth of the blood running down his arm as he held the still beating organ in his hand.

Neil let go of Billy, blood pouring from his mouth, he started transforming back, Steve smiled cruelly down to him, “You do not get to hurt anyone else ever again.”

Steve crushed that heart that was still in his hand and threw it across the room, he knew he was shaking, this wasn’t him and it scared him. Never before had he taken pleasure in somebody’s suffering. He did not want to be that type of person.

Billy’s head swam, he was gasping for air, but none of that mattered, no, what mattered right now is that Steve had saved his life. Steve who was standing there looking so lost and so sad. Billy knew he had to change that. Billy staggered towards him and wrapped his arms around him. “Hey pretty boy…look at me…you…you did the right thing.”

Billy pulled Steve’s chin up to look into his eyes, he could not express in words what he felt for Steve, so Billy kissed Steve, he tried to pour every emotion that was raging within him into that kiss. He pulled Steve close, kissing his jaw and biting down on Steve’s pulse point. He wanted the world to know that he loved Steve, that this pretty boy belonged to him and no one would tear them apart.

Steve was the first one to pull away, he was giving Billy that shy smile that drove Billy crazy.

“ughhhh…Billy…Billy c’mon the kids are waiting for us, and if we don’t gooo, uh..they’re gonna look for us.”

Billy took a moment to clear his head, all of his instincts wanted to claim Steve to show him how much he loved him, rationally he knew that this was not the time nor the place, anyone of the brats could potentially walk in on them. He shuddered at the thought and that helped getting him to focus. He cleared his throat. “Yeah…uh…your right princess, let’s go home we can continue this later.”

Steve held onto Billy like he was his lifeline.

He loved Billy, he wondered if Billy would still love him even after the monster he had become. As he took in the damage that he had caused Neil, Billy surprised him.

Billy had never been good with words and Steve understood that, the kiss that Billy gave him while Steve was swimming in insecurities, his anxiety peaking and wondering how Billy could love someone like him, he was close to a full blown panic attack, and then Billy kissed him.

For Steve it was like his world was upright again. He was grateful that Billy did not blame him for what happened, that even after seeing Steve at his worst, he still loved him. They were standing in the middle of the room holding each other when they could hear the footsteps on the linoleum getting closer. Suddenly they had their arms full of brats. Billy didn’t want to let go of Steve, but he knew he had to. He wanted to make sure that Steve understood what Billy was trying to say with that kiss.

Max came and gave Billy a bone crushing hug, while El was making her way towards him, “I was really scared Billy, I can’t believe he would do this”

“Hey, I’m right here Max, and he…well Steve got rid of him for good.”

Steve was being comforted by Mrs. Byers. Steve turned to look at him briefly and gave him a small smile. Billy felt the tension ease out of him, he knew that Steve would be okay.

El approached Billy, and held his hand, she already knew that his priority was Steve. She gave him a small smile and pulled him towards Steve and the door. He was between Max and El when Mrs. Byers came and gave him a hug. He let out a hiss since she had accidently pressed on his side. He knew that his ribs were broken, it would take double the time for them to heal since they had given him Belladonna.

“Oh Billy…I’m so sorry, lets get out of here so we can take care of you.”

Billy appreciated the gesture, he gave her a small smile and tried to not fall on his face, he was exhausted. Steve rushed to his side, he grabbed Billy from the waist gingerly.

Hopper was the only one keeping his distance and Billy knew why. Billy’s instincts were on overdrive, he wanted to be close to Steve, no he needed to be close to him and the presence of another alpha would only make things worse. So, Billy just shook his head and sent him an apologetic glance.

Hopper gave him a small nod before whistling to get the brats attention.

“Alright, now all of you into the blazer, I’m taking you back to the cabin and were telling your parents that you’ll be spending the night.” Hopper gave them a knowing look; he would be taking care of the brats so they could go home and take care of themselves.

Billy let out a bark of laughter that quickly turned into groans, since he was sure there were still at least two broken ribs. At least this time they would heal in an hour or so. Steve couldn’t stop blushing.

“Hey Steve, are you guys coming with us?” Dustin asked before getting into the blazer.

“Uh, no Billy has a couple of broken ribs so I’m going to take him home, he shouldn’t be driving.”

That seem to satisfy everyone, they were more preoccupied about going to a sleepover with everyone involved.

Mrs. Byers came over and gave them a hug and a wink before getting in the blazer.

Max came over and stood right next to Billy, “Billy…I, Thank you. I’m guessing it’s gonna be a bit before you come home so, I’ll say this now. Steve you hurt him and that bat with nails will be the least of your problems hear me?”

Billy grabbed his ribs, “Goddamn it Maxine, don’t…make me laugh…fuck that hurts.” Billy bent over holding his ribs, it looked like they were on the mend but fuck if it didn’t hurt every time, he took a breath. “Get out of here shitbird, go have fun with your nerdy friends, I’ll see you at home.” Billy ruffled her hair. Max flipped him the bird as she ran to the blazer.


	8. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is insecure, he doesn't know where he stands with Billy after the fight. Things get better and they boys finally get some well deserved alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some explicit scenes towards the end if you don't like then don't read, otherwise carry on.   
> Guys this is the final chapter! Thank you so much for waiting and for reading this far. If you love it or hate it please leave a comment I would very much like to know what you thought. If you're just here to throw hate then please do so elsewhere. Thank you again and hope you enjoy.

Steve drove Billy’s camaro. Billy didn’t have the energy to argue about who was gonna drive them back. All he wanted was to be able to feel Steve close to him, to be able to show him how much he still cared about him.

Billy put his hand on Steve’s thigh, “Hey pretty boy, so you do this often?”

Steve smiled, “Really Billy?”

This was a familiar territory between them, whenever Billy knew Steve was overthinking things whatever they were he would always say this in so that Steve knew everything was still okay between them. Billy wanted to see Steve smile he knew that Steve was going through something and Billy felt like if he could make Steve smile then maybe just for a bit he would forget about whatever it was that was on his mind, “It made you smile sweetheart, and that’s all that matters.”

Steve’s expression changed quickly to one of deep regret, “Billy about what-”

Billy gave a squeeze to Steve’s thigh, and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Look I know that I’ve never said this to you but I love you Steve, you are my Gambit, you are my entire world and I don’t care about what happened back there, you saved my life, you Steve are the only person that was able to see behind that asshole/though guy routine I hid behind, and truth be told I know I don’t deserve you, but as long as you’ll have me I’ll be your Rogue.”

Steve’s smile made Billy feel like he was king of the world. Seeing Steve smile like that made Billy feel like the whole world stopped and it was just both of them in the entire universe.

“Billy Hargrove if anybody found out how much of a geek you truly are, man people would not believe it.” Steve parked the camaro in the driveway and grinned. He turned around and gave Billy a kiss, grinning he went around to open Billy’s door.

“Since you’ve been so romantic tonight, I think I’ll return the favor.” Steve picked up Billy and carried him bridal style across the threshold. He put him down and turned around to close the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them Billy pushed Steve against the door, there was no way that he was going to wait until they reached the bedroom. Steve had his arms around Billy, as Billy kissed him ardently, Billy picked Steve up and had him wrap his legs around him. Billy couldn’t get enough of Steve he just wanted to touch him anywhere he could reach but it was proving quite difficult. The pain in his ribs flared since Steve kept tightening his legs around him it left him winded. Billy had to pull away while Steve was kissing his neck. Suddenly his breath was knocked out and he almost dropped Steve.

Steve pressed his legs together too hard making him gasp and blurring his vision for a second.

Steve let go immediately, “Shit Billy, are you okay?”

Billy Sucked in a breath, “Yeah I’m alright princess, I guess this is going to have to wait until my ribs are all healed up.”

Steve bit his lower lip, there had been something that he wanted to try but was too scared of mentioning it to Billy, he didn’t want Billy to reject him or even worse to laugh at him. They had been together once before and then things just never went worked out for Steve and his plans.

“Billy do you trust me?” Steve asked shyly, he had been biting his lip, usually that meant he had something on his mind but didn’t know if it would be well received.

Billy placed a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips, “With my whole being, princess.”

Steve nodded, “I want to try something then. If you don’t want to then you can tell me, and we can do whatever you want instead, or you know we could wait until your ribs are all healed up.”

Billy grabbed Steve face and placed a kiss on one cheek and then turned it the other way and gave him a kiss on the other one. “Out with it sweetheart, tell me.”

“I was wondering if I could ride you?” Steve blushed there was no way that Billy would go for it. Rationally Steve knew that their pairing was unusual to say the least. He knew that no matter how much Billy trusted him there was no way Billy would let him ride him. He knew that dominating their partner was ingrained in a werewolf’s DNA. He knew that control was a touchy subject with Billy. He bit his lip angrily; Billy hadn’t said anything probably repulsed but having a vampire dominate him that way. Steve started to pull away, he was afraid of looking into Billy’s face and seeing the disgust that was there.

Billy pulled him to him and burrowed his face on his neck, “You mean you want to ride my dick? Baby is that all? Of course, we can do that, do you know how pretty you’re gonna look riding my cock? I’ve been thinking how much I’m gonna enjoy having you on-top of me.” He kissed Steve, there was no finesse in this, no, there was only hunger, a hunger that drove Billy crazy, he couldn’t wait to see Steve come undone before his eyes.

Steve picked Billy up and carried him up the staircase bridal style. He was trying to avoid anymore injuries to Billy’s ribs. He placed Billy gently on the bed while he started to take off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants. He stopped when he saw Billy start to undo his pants. Steve pushed his hands away, he wanted to be the one who undressed him.

Steve’s fingers played along the line of buttons running down Billy’s shirt, He wanted to take his time savoring the moment. He flicked each button free, as Billy ran his hands down Steve’s side. Gingerly he ran his thumb across his left nipple. Billy let out a whine, and Steve could not be happier. Billy laid back as Steve’s fingers skirted on Billy’s waist band.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Billy nodded, “You’re it for me Steve.”

Steve felt like his face would split in two from grinning so hard, their mouth crashed, there was no grace no technique just a meeting of teeth and tongues.

Billy arched his back as Steve ran his tongue up the column of Billy’s throat, fangs scrapping along his pulse point hinting at the danger they were both playing with. Billy instead of pulling away tilted his head to the side granting Steve better access and praising him with filthy praises. Steve ducked his head he licked Billy’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth, he was gentle testing and tasting as Billy tried to say something…but all he could muster were groans of pleasure wherever Steve touched him.

Steve moved pulling himself away from Billy’s hold as he slid downwards. His lips placing gentle kissed onto Billy’s ribcage and stomach before starting on the trail of hair that led down between his legs. Billy’s breath left him as Steve dropped a kiss to the side of his erection.

“Is this okay?” Steve murmured his lips so near Billy’s dick that Billy shivered as Steve’s breath touched his cock.

Billy was in no shape of coherent sentences; he managed a faint strangled noise as he tried to let Steve know that he needed to put his mouth on his dick pronto.

“Please…” he replied faintly, his face was flushed as the words came out. He was too gone to care about begging.

Steve placed a kiss on Billy’s forehead. Slowly he crawled on top of Billy Slowly descending on Billy’s cock, He pushed down, there was minimal pain, Vampires did not feel pain the same way humans did. He sat down on Billy’s cock until he couldn’t anymore. He glanced at Billy who had his back arched and his fists clenched.

Steve took a moment to adjust to the feeling, slowly, he drew out before sliding down again, a little faster each time. God no toy could ever compare to the feel of having Billy’s cock inside of him.

Billy shook with the effort of not thrusting up into Steve. “Fuck princess you feel so good.”

Steve had to stop and grab the edge of his dick, “What-?”

Steve giggled, resting his forehead on Billy’s “I’m trying not to come like a total loser.”

The thought of Steve coming just like that drove Billy to thrust up into Steve.

Steve let out a surprised groan, his complaint never left his lips as Billy pressed firmly inside. Steve rode him with abandon. To Billy it was a beautiful sight, the moonlight caressing his boyfriends frame as he bounced on his cock.

He was so busy watching Steve that his climax took him by surprise. It pushed forward from the base of his spine and flooded outward, pulling his body taut as it crashed into him. He shuddered through his release pulled Steve down into a fervent kiss. He felt Steve shudder above him and bite down on his lip drawing blood from the power of his orgasm.

Billy held him through it, “Sorry.” Steve gasped, words slurring as he tried to make his brain function again.

Steve felt Billy’s cock grow inside he tried to pull Billy’s dick out, but it seemed like there was something pushing against his rim every time.

“Uh…Billy…”

Billy slipped his left arm under Steve’s waist, and pulled him closer. He kissed his hair. “Yeah?”

“Why are we…uh stuck?”

“Yeah uh sorry about that pretty boy were gonna be here a while. It’s my knot, legend has it that when you find your soulmate, this happens during sex.”

Billy said it so offhandedly that Steve didn’t know if he was pulling his leg. Almost as if Billy knew what going through his mind he spoke softly in his ear.

“I told you before this happened that you were it for me Steve, I wasn’t lying to you. I want to build a life with you, shit I’m even okay with your brat pack. I want to…well I was going to say grow old with you but since you won’t age the same, I just want to be with you in whatever way you may want me. No that’s a lie, for as long as you love me, I will stay by your side.”

Steve could feel the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Billy’s lips. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky with him, “Always Baby, I’m not going anywhere Billy.”

Billy smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him, Steve couldn’t help but think they had finally destroyed the lab; they had beaten Billy’s dad. They could be together and there was no one in the world to stop them. Steve was delighted, there would still be people who frowned upon their relationship but the people that were around them, the people that mattered to both of them were okay with them being together, everyone else could go fuck themselves as far as Steve was concerned. Whatever Billy decided about the coven in California, Steve would be with him. Whatever destiny threw at them, they would face it together. Steve laid his head down on Billy’s chest listening to the beating of his heart, lulling him to sleep, finally having found the place where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link for the tumblr post that inspired this fic, if you have a chance check out the talented zayacv on tumblr. https://zayacv.tumblr.com/post/612459876704288768/ihni-zayacv-werewolf-and-vampire-are-back


End file.
